


Noir

by only_angel08



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Adrien is fed up, Chole is a decent person, College AU, Enjoy!, Hawkmoth still exists, He will be defeated though, I’m bad at tags, btw not yet completed, idk what else to put
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-12
Updated: 2020-11-16
Packaged: 2021-03-10 06:07:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,045
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27529708
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/only_angel08/pseuds/only_angel08
Summary: Marinette is a 19 year old fashion student and part time superhero. Her life has never been busier, between school, trying to find and internship, and moonlighting as Ladybug, she never has time for anything else. Anything accept for her boyfriend...Adrien is a 19 year old business student and part time super hero. His life looks a bit grim on the outside but he is keeping a secret that no one knows about yet and it’s not his superhero girlfriend.Gabriel Agreste, yes he is still alive, he hasn’t been able to obtain the Ladybug and Chat Noir miraculouses and he is soon to find a new fashion rival, Noir...
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Alya Césaire/Nino Lahiffe
Comments: 4
Kudos: 13





	1. Chapter 1

Marinette raced down the hallway, she was going to be late! Her date with Chat Noir was only in a few minutes and she was still at her university. All the homework and internship applications had piled up and now she was running on her wit’s end.

“Marinette, calm down,” Tikki spoke from her bag, “it’s not like you’ve ever been on time before,” the rolling of her eyes audible in her tone.

“I know, I know... here we go,” she ducked into an alley and called on her transformation. She didn’t waste a second before zipping away towards their meeting spot.

“Sorry I’m late, I was doing some work and then lost track of time and fell asleep then I woke up and-“ her rambling would’ve continue another hour had Chat not kissed her.

“Hello to you too.” He said pulling back, his electric eyes shining in the night.

“Hi.” She responded, a little breathless.

“So shall we get on,” he said with a cock of his head. They bounded off leaping in the air, laughing and throwing quips at one another. They spent their night chatting and relaxing, their dates were never fancy or exquisite but they wouldn’t want them any other way.

* * *

The next morning Adrien woke up early the next morning, his date with Ladybug had run late and as a result, he was running on just a few hours of sleep.

“Rise and shine Romeo.” Plagg drawled out, “you know, you could just meet her during the day, then I wouldn’t be so deprived of sleep.” He continued with his arms crossed.

“Oh shut up Plagg, you sleep in my bag all day anyway.”

“I do not!” Plagg said, looking actually offended,

“yeaaah...” Adrien said.

He finally decided to get up when he realized he had a class in a few minutes. Ahh business, it’s not like I already know all this stuff anyway, he thought to himself. He had only agreed to major in business because that was the only option he had to get away from his father. It was either business or another few years of modeling and living with Gabriel so the choice seemed obvious. What Adrien had really wanted to study was fashion, sure he despised modeling but he actually really enjoyed fashion, particularly the designing part. But his father was never supportive, he never really understood why, you would imagine that THE Gabriel Agreste would want his son to design but really he only wanted Adrien to run the company not actually design for it. Maybe he was afraid that Adrien would be better than him. Whatever it was, one thing was for sure, his father was a strange man.

* * *

_Elsewhere_

“...you heard that right, there’s a new fashion mogul in town-“

“...taking the fashion world by storm-“

“...Noir, who is this new designer?”

Gabriel flipped through the channels, all over them was Noir. _Noir_ , he so desperately wanted to know who this designer was, he wanted to crush this designer, he had overlooked them when they first released a few designs, a mistake he regretted to have made. Now this person was over taking his place in the fashion world and his ego simply could not handle it.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> While grabbing coffee, Marinette bumps into a stranger...or so she thought.

Marinette was running late, again. As she got older, she had tried desperately to overcome her tardiness but in the end she simply accepted her inevitable fate. She was running late for her morning classes, she thought that taking morning classes would motivate her to wake up earlier but as you could guess, she was wrong. She locked up her apartment and ran outside. In her rush she forgot her most needed necessity, coffee. After driving a few blocks she finally realized her blunder.

“I forgot my coffee!” She all but yelled.

“You could grab some at that cafe in your campus.” Tikki suggested, unfazed by her charge’s antics.

“...but I’m already late..”

In the end, Marinette decided that coffee was well worth whatever potential consequences followed. After grabbing a sufficient quantity of coffee, Marinette made her way to the door only to bump into a stranger, his leather journal falling to the floor.

“Sorry, sorry, I’m so sorry.” She apologized immediately, grabbing his journal, glimpsing slightly at the initials embroidered in the corner _(A. N.)._ She hadn’t even stopped to look at the man she had collided into.

“No worries,” the stranger responded.

She froze at his voice, there was no mistaking that voice. She had spent too many hours listening to this voice, Chat Noir, it had to be.

“Are you alright?” The man, _Chat_ , asked.

“Erm uh yeah haha, fine, fine, just fine I’m getting late here you go by!” She practically threw the journal at him while running away, leaving one very stunned Adrien standing in the front of a doorway.

* * *

Adrien stared at his journal, that woman was eerily similar to Ladybug. He shook his head, he could not start going down that path again, Ladybug’s identity was to remain a secret, and besides he hadn’t even gotten a good look at the woman, it could have been anyone. He felt his phone vibrate, _ah right_ , he was still on a call with Nino and the latter was channeling his inner Alya, asking all sorts of questions and yelling “Bros before hoes, dude!” 

* * *

Meanwhile, to say Marinette was freaking out would be an understatement. She couldn’t focus on any of her classes, her head kept spinning back to Chat Noir. She hadn’t seen his face but she had seen a lot of what he was wearing, as a result, she spent most of her time drooling over his designer shoes. But it wasn’t his clothes or his shoes that had stunned her, no, she could very well imagine Chat wearing a burgundy turtleneck with black jeans and a trench coat in the middle of November, it was _definitely_ something she thought about everyday. Regardless, it was the mere fact that she had bumped into Chat freaking Noir at _HER_ school, at the cafe _SHE_ was at, _OUTSIDE_ of costume. Just thinking about it made her feel dizzy.

“Tikki, what am I gonna do?” She asked, covering her face with her hands. If only they knew each other’s identities, if only...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading I hope to update soon! :)


End file.
